crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-16
Monday, October 16, 2006 James does his morning routine, and agonizes over the small crystal flakes that keep occurring on his body. There's a note from Administration on a two week ban on students leaving the Dunwich area except for a documented family emergency. He drops by administration to transfer some more files to computer, gets Amelia Hartford her coffee, and examines a few files to learn a little bit about the no pets policy. He finds a student who was always getting in trouble over pets, Mystery who transferred from Twain to Poe.Legacy of Friendship James is in Miss Devlin 's first period English class with Gwen (Sweetheart). and Jade. He's in Mrs. Bell 's second period math class with Light Ling and Theresa . He overhears a conversation between Light Ling (who owns Storm Bolt) and Theresa (Stratosphere Siblings ). The two talk about their powers. Light Ling is a mage, and Theresa is a gadgeteer. Ayla has a special examination by three specialists, including the redoubtable Miss Grimes . She learns she does not have GSD : it's all in her BIT . She takes the news badly. Very badly. She gets to play chess with and talk to Fubar to help her through the shock.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides In Introduction to Magic , Earth Mother has Gypsy try to read the Tarot cards for Sara. Big mistake. Gypsy gets bonded to Sara.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 1 - Status Quo Before Basic Martial Arts , a girl named Wakanda comes up to Sara to discuss a demon that's been after her entire family for generations. Sara leaves the issue hanging. Sara is assigned to clean out Puppet's room during Detention. One of the students sends her to dispose of the hazardous waste in the fourth sub-basement. Sara has a fun time with the nameless horrors, to the consternation of everyone else. Sara and Jade have a fun time at dinner grossing out the rest of Team Kimba with either nameless horrors or the monsters in the sewers. In Music class, Mr. King assigns Sara and Axel to perform for the Halloween party, bypassing tryouts. The rest of the groups in Music class are told they need to improve. On the way back, she's stalked by a girl dressed in black. The Three Little Witches, (Palantir, Abracadabra and Clover, manage to steal some of Foxfire's essence, but don't get away. Miss Grimes assigns them to write out the Whateley Code of Magical Ethics 20 times as punishment. (Further dates in this story are a guess)The Three Little Witches Outside of Denver. Jamie has another session with Dr. Jacobs .Lightning Crashes In Ft. Meyers: Jack manages to get through the day at work without shifting, and then borrows the family car to go to Tampa.Revelations In Tampa: Jack goes to Kimmy's Kittens that night. Dee (Candi) imagines the girl of her dreams: hot, smart and dominant. Jack names her Jacki. They have a wild night with several forms, including a pretty brainless stud that he names Hunk. Afterwards he uses Hunk to rob an ATM. References See also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline